Nad Niemnem/Tom I/Rozdział VI
Szlakiem wzdłuż ogrodu przez koła wyżłobionym i białą dzięcieliną usianym wyszli na nieszeroką drogę, która okolicę z polem rozdzielała. Długi dzień letni zbliżał się do swego końca, w cichej i świetnej glorii pogody. Na całej przestrzeni niebieskiego sklepienia ani jednej chmurki, ani nawet jednego obłoczka nie było. Szafirowe w środku, bladło ono u skłonów, na zachodzie świecąc ogromną tarczą słoneczną, samotnie ku ciemnemu borowi płynącą. Długo rozciągnięta i wraz z brzegiem rzeki w półkole nieco zginająca się okolica stała cała w złotawej mgle utworzonej z lekkiej kurzawy na wskróś promieniami słońca przepojonej. Z dala można by mniemać, że był to tylko gęsty pas roślinności, ale co kilkanaście lub co kilkadziesiąt kroków ukazywały się wśród tej zielonej powodzi coraz inne ludzkie siedliska. Były to szare, niskie i słomą pokryte domy, w pobliżu domów stojące świrny z wystającymi i na kilku słupkach opartymi dachami, stodoły, stajnie, obory, podwórka i sady. Niewysokie albo i całkiem niskie płoty z desek, kołków lub wzdłuż umieszczanych żerdzi nierozwikłaną dla oka plątaniną rozdzielały pomiędzy sobą te zagrody, które nie stały w szeregu prosto wytkniętym, ale wypadkiem jakby rozsypane cofały się w głąb lub wysuwały naprzód, czasem znacznymi przestrzeniami osamotnione, a czasem jedne zza drugich do połowy zaledwie wysunięte i wzajem na siebie następować się zdające; czasem zepchnięte aż na skraj wysokiej, ku rzece staczającej się góry, czasem krańcami ogrodów i tyłami stodół dosięgające przypolnej drogi. O wielkiej dawności tych siedlisk opowiadała wielka starość otaczających je drzew. Jedne z domów tonęły prawie w rozłożystych i srebro przelewających topolach, zza innych ciemne lipy wznosiły wysoko poważne swe wierzchołki; tu płaczące brzozy kładły na ściany i okna swe wiotkie gałęzie, ówdzie popielate wierzby wykrzywiały we wsze strony mnóstwo swych węzłowatych i powyszczerbianych pni albo przysadzisto po ogrodach rozsiadały się odwieczne grusze, albo najrzadsze i najwynioślejsze wyrastały na dziedzińcach słupiaste jawory. Niżej, młodsze od owych prastarych towarzyszy i stróży wsi, wiśniowe i śliwowe gaje nęciły wzrok głębokim cieniem swych bujnie rozrosłych wierzchołków i pozłacaną przez ruchome promienie słońca trawą swych podścielisk. Niżej jeszcze, tuż przy płotach albo pod ścianami świrnów i stodół, pełno było niskich leszczyn, zdziczałych malin i gęsto splątanych wiklin, wonnej piłowiei, krzaczastego żywokostu i brudno żółtych blekotów, zmieszanych ze śnieżnymi powojami lulku i kolczastymi kwiatami ostów. Tej dzikiej zarośli spod płotów i ścian wypleniać nikt tu znać nie miał czasu albo chęci, ale w zamian ogrody płynęły istotnym chaosem zmieszanych z sobą uprawnych roślin. Wszędzie tu nad zielenią niskich warzyw delikatnym lasem powiewały cienkie kminy i lebiody, maki różowo i biało kwitły, gęstą ścianą stały wysokie konopie, na wysmukłe tyki fasola rzucała zielone girlandy. U końca ogrodów, tuż przy domach, na większych lub mniejszych grzędach mieniły się mnóstwem jaskrawych i łagodniejszych barw zmieszane, zwikłane, wzajem głuszące się i jedne nad drugimi bujające gaszty, wieczorniki, malwy, nagietki, żółte gwoździki, wysokie kiciaste rezedy, krzaczyste boże drzewka, pomarańczowe nasturcje, różowe grochy pachnące. Wszystko to związane z sobą było podwójną siecią płotów i ścieżek. Te ostatnie w niezliczonych skrętach biegły od domu do domu, przerzynały ogrody, przeskakiwały płoty, prześlizgiwały się pod ścianami, urywały się, znikały i z gęstej zieleni wypływały znowu, przed myśl i wyobraźnię przywodząc jakieś tłumne, spójne, gromadne życie. Jak obrazek za obrazkiem, zagrody te ukazywały się jedna za drugą, z daleka i z bliska, samotne lub ściśle jedna ku drugiej przysunięte, podobne do siebie, a przecież rozmiarami swych domów, gatunkami drzew i przemagającymi barwami roślin ze sobą różne. Wspólne tło błękitu i zieleni, wśród którego rozsiane były, czyniło z nich jeden obraz rozległy i bijący w otaczające powietrze stugłośnym rozgwarem. Justyna szeroko otwartymi oczami dokoła siebie patrzała. Znajdowała się teraz w samym niejako wnętrzu okolicy, spajającymi ją dróżkami i ścieżkami postępując. Kilkadziesiąt domów, które okrążała albo przez których dziedzińce i ogrody przechodziła, zamieszkiwało kilkaset istot ludzkich, które wszystkie u końca tego dnia pogody i pracy wysypywały się na zewnątrz. Mnóstwo kraciastych spódnic i kolorowych kaftanów kobiecych migotało wszędzie... Na dziedzińcach, wśród ogromnego gdakania kur, kobiety cienkimi głosami do nocnych siedlisk zwoływały domowe ptastwo. Inne siedziały na zagonach pieląc warzywo, inne jeszcze szły z wiadrami wody na ramionach albo w wielkich fartuchach niosły dzikie zielsko, albo przed domami myły domowe statki, albo po grzędach rwały do koszów liście sałaty, lebiody, buraków. Jednokonne i dwukonne pługi na szeroko rozkraczonych włokach położone wracały z pola, a idący za nimi mężczyźni, starzy i młodzi, w kapotach i surdutach, w wysokich butach i bosi, w czapkach małych i zgrabnych albo wielkich i kosmatych, pokrzykiwali na konie, z daleka zamieniając się urywkami rozmów; z łąk albo od łanów pastewnych roślin powracający pobłyskiwali kosami albo wznosili w powietrze zębiaste profile grabli. We wnętrzu domów huczały obracane żarna i stukały krosna. Na każdej drodze, za każdym płotem ozywał się tętent koni, które chłopcy wyprowadzali na nocną paszę. Jedne z nich biegły luzem, na innych jechały bose niedorostki, w płóciennych ubraniach i z rozweselonymi twarzami pod zsuniętymi na tył głowy daszkami starych czapek. Na każdym dziedzińcu szczekał lub bawiąc się z dziećmi wesoło skomlił jakiś Mucyk, Żuczek, Sargas; Wilczek, których imiona głośno przez dzieci wykrzykiwane rozlegały się daleko. Pod gęstymi warzywami śmigały bure i czarne koty; butne koguty z płotów i gałęzi rzucały światu przeciągłe dobranoc; stada kaczek powracających z rzeki wylatywały zza góry i z krzykiem padały na trawy. W wiśniowych gajach dziewczęta podskakiwały ku okrytym jagodami gałęziom, a w pobliżu tych miejsc cienistych niejeden pług zatrzymywał się na chwilę i niejedna kosa z brzękiem wikłała się wśród gałęzi, gdy jej właściciel pochylał głowę – nie wiadomo, czy ku zerwanej wiśni, czy ku uchu dziewczyny rumieniącemu się pod wetkniętą we włosy nagietką. Czasem pod ścianą domu kilka podstarzałych kobiet siedziało na długiej ławie gwarząc spokojnie, z bezczynnie na kolana opuszczonymi rękami. Czasem na koniu, prowadzonym do kuźni, przesunęła się postać młodzieńcza, tak wysmukła i zgrabna, jakby przez natchnionego snycerza wykuta, z doskonale pięknymi liniami ogorzałego i przez słońce pozłoconego profilu. Czasem siwowłosy starzec powoli przeszedł pod szeregiem wysokich lip. Lecz w ogólności był to rój ludzki do roju pszczół podobny, ciężko i własnoręcznie pracujący, w grubej odzieży, z grubymi rękami, z ciemną ogorzałością na twarzach i z potem na czołach – nie ponury jednak, owszem, tu i ówdzie rzucający w powietrze wybuchy śmiechów kobiecych, młodzieńczych, dziecinnych. Pieśni, zaczynane i przerywane pracą, wzbijały się jedną lub kilku nutami i milknąc tu, odzywały się ówdzie, to bliżej, to dalej, to skoczne, to tęskne, aż pojedynczy, męski głos jakiś przetrwał wszystkie inne i rozgłośnie, na dziedzińce, ogrody i aż na pola rzucił strofę tej samej pieśni, którą niedawno wygwizdywał idący za pługiem Jan... :Przy drodze, przy drodze jawór rozkwitnąwszy, :Gdzie pojedziesz, mój Jasieńku, konia osiodławszy... Może śpiewałby dalej, ale około najbliższego domu powstał krzyk zmieszany z lamentem i śmiechem. Na drodze ściśniętej pomiędzy płotami dwóch zagród ukazała się para ludzi, z których jeden był małym, przygarbionym starcem, w płóciennej, aż do stóp zapiętej kapocie, a drugą – wysoka, pleczysta dziewczyna; w różowym kaftanie i z kasztanowatymi włosami. Śnieżnie biała kapota nie była bielszą od włosów staruszka, z rzadka rozsianych po żółtej jego czaszce, a twarz jego bezzębna, malutka od ściągających ją zmarszczek, okryta była w tej chwili wyrazem nieprzytomnego przerażenia, które objawiało się także w widocznym drżeniu rąk jego i całej szczupłej, zwiędłej postaci. Nie mógłby był pewnie ustać na plączących się i podrygujących nogach, gdyby go wielka i silna dziewczyna wpół nie obejmowała, twarz swą ku twarzy jego pochylając i czasem łagodnie, a czasem z wybuchającą energią przemawiając: – Niech dziadunio uspokoi się! Niech dziadunio do chaty powraca! Pacenko nie przyjechał! Pacenki nigdzie nie ma. On już po babulkę nie przyjedzie! on już umarł i babulka umarła! Proszę nie dziwaczyć i do chaty wracać ! Ale stary prostował się z całej siły i na perswazje dziewczyny nie zważając dygocącym głosem bełkotał i wykrzykiwał: – Pójdę! Znajdę! zabiję zwodnika! babulki nie dam. Gdzie on jest? Chodźmy, Jadwiśku, szukać! Prędzej chodźmy! Dziewczyna podtrzymując wciąż jego chwiejącą się postać powtarzała: – Pacenki nie ma! Pacenko umarł i nigdy już nie przyjedzie! To tylko te złe chłopcy Ładysiowe dziadunia tak straszą. Ale stary rwał się naprzód i swoje powtarzał, a coraz więcej trząsł się i zwiędłą ręką w powietrzu wygrażać zaczynał. Za nim dwaj chłopcy, bosi, gołogłowi, z minami wiejskich urwisów, wyskakiwali śmiejąc się głośno i powtarzając: – Pacenko przyjechał! Pacenko przyjechał i dziadulkowi babulkę odbierze! Dziewczyna głowę swą zjeżoną gęstwiną kasztanowatych włosów podniosła, a z szafirowych jej oczu na pełne i rozognione policzki ciekły łzy... – Co ja pocznę! – lamentowała – straszą i straszą, a ten idzie i idzie... Znowu narazi się na kiepkowanie ludzkie albo upadnie i stłucze się tak, jak wtedy... Jan do Justyny szepnął: – Stary zawsze tak wariuje, jak tylko kto mu powie, że Pacenko przyjechał... To ten Pacenko, co mu kiedyś żonkę zwiódł i w świat powiózł. Ale Anzelm przyśpieszył kroku i przed starcem stanąwszy powolnym swym głosem zapytał: – A gdzie to pan Jakub idzie? Małe oczy starca spod czerwonych i nabrzmiałych powiek wzniosły się ku jego twarzy. – A... a... a... zdaje się... pan Szymon? – Ja, Szymon, ale gdzie to pan Jakub idzie? – Szymon – objaśnił Jan Justynę – to był mój dziadunio, stryja i ojca ociec. Jakub żyjących ludzi nie rozpoznaje, tylko ich wszystkich za pomarłych ojców i dziadów przyjmuje... tak samo zupełnie, jak żeby śród nieboszczyków żył... – Pacenko przyjechał! – prędko mrugając powiekami i głosem skarżącego się dziecka powtarzał starzec. Anzelm wyprostował się i stanowczym głosem przemówił: – Pacenko nie przyjechał i nigdy nie przyjedzie, bo już na tym świecie wcale go nie ma. Bezbarwne i bezzębne usta starca otworzyły się szeroko, ale drżeć i naprzód wyrywać się przestał. – Nie przyjechał? Pan Szymon mówi, że nie przyjechał!... To te chłopcy znów mnie zwiedli. Przybiegli i krzyczą: "Przyjechał!" Ale czy pewno nie przyjechał? – Nie przyjechał – powtórzył Anzelm. – Czy słowo uczciwości? – z niepokojem jeszcze pytał. Anzelm z uroczystością w głosie odpowiedział: – Słowo uczciwości! Starzec uspokoił się zupełnie, dziewczyna wielką, czerwoną rękę do Anzelma wyciągnęła. – Dziękuję – rzekła – bardzo dziękuję. On zawsze panu Anzelmu wierzy; kilku takich ludzi jest w okolicy, którym zawsze uwierzy... Dziaduniu – znowu nad starcem schylając się dodała – proszę do chaty wracać... Mleczko dziś na wieczerzę będzie i pierożki z wiśniami zrobię... Chciała zawrócić go ku bramie zagrody, ale on uśmiechał się i z widoczną fantazją wyprostować się usiłował. – A... a... pan Szymon gdzie idzie? – Do Jana i Cecylii – odpowiedział zapytany. Jakby nagle blask słoneczny oświecił wyłysiałe czoło i wygładził zmarszczki starca. Uśmiech jego stał się szeroki, błogi, oczy usiłowały spojrzeć w górę, wskazujący palec, cienki i żółty, wzniósł do wysokości swej głowy i drżącym trochę, ale podniesionym głosem mówić zaczął: – Jan i Cecylia! Aha! Jan i Cecylia! Było to w starych czasach, w sto lat albo może jeszcze i mniej po tym, jak litewski naród przyjął chrześcijańską wiarę, kiedy w te strony przyszła para ludzi... Mówiłby pewno dłużej, ale Jadwiga ręce wzdłuż spódnicy opuszczając, z szerokim uśmiechem przed Anzelmem dygnęła. – Może panowie będą łaskawi, przy bliskości, do chaty naszej zajść... Szafirowe jej oczy parę razy z ukosa ku Janowi zerknęły. – Subiekcji czynić nie chcemy – odpowiedział Anzelm. Ona dygnęła znowu. – O subiekcję bynajmniej... proszę, bardzo proszę, dziadunio kontenty będzie... Ale Anzelmowi pilno było do celu wycieczki. Z grzecznym ukłonem i czapkę wysoko nad głową podnosząc odszedł. Jadwiga posmutniała, dziadka wpół objęła i ze schylonymi nad nim szerokimi plecy, ze spadającą na nie roztarganą kosą, wprowadziła go do zagrody, której dom, stary, ale z gankiem i czterema oknami, zaledwie był widzialnym zza gęstwiny srebrnych topoli. Anzelm powolnym ruchem zwrócił się do Jana, który z kilku stolarskimi narzędziami w ręku z dala i biernie na tę scenę patrzał. – Poszedłbyś i dopomógł Jadwiśce dziadunia uspokoić... Chłopak wydął nieco usta, spojrzał na dach najbliższego budynku, chrząknął i odpowiedział: – Już uspokojony! W tej chwili bardzo blisko zagrody starego Jakuba i jego wnuczki na sporym podwórku rozpoczynała gwarna rozprawa pomiędzy kilku ludźmi, którzy stali ściśnięci w ciasną gromadkę i spomiędzy których wybijał się donośnie zapalczywy głos Fabiana. Prędko znać przebiegł okolicę f naprędce kilku sąsiadów pochwyciwszy, ze wspólnego procesu i tylko co odbytej podróży do miasta sprawę im zdawał. Słychać tam było wykrzyki jego : – Bóg mnie ubij na duszy i ciele! A drugi raz: – Niech mnie mizerne ciało opuści, jeżeli mu nie pokażę, skąd kozy gonią! Parę pługów i bron z nie wyprzężonymi końmi stało u wrót podwórka. Właściciele ich słuchali wymownego sąsiada w zaciekawionych i niespokojnych postawach. Niektórzy odzywali się czasem z zapytaniem jakimś lub powątpiewaniem, ale jeden, wysoki i poważnie wyglądający w swej siwej, baraniej czapce, chudą twarz na dłoni opierał i spod czarnego wąsa ciągle, monotonnie, potwierdzająco powtarzał: – A jakże! a pewno! Żeby nie! A ma się rozumieć! Inny, bardzo znać ubogi, bosy i w siermiędze, z szerokim, pięknym czołem i bujną, płową czupryną, ale z chłopska zarywającą mową, co moment jękliwie wymawiał: – Oj, biedne my, panoczku, biedne bez tego wygonu! Oj, k a b to prawda była, panoczku, że my jego wygramy! Trzeci, młody i przystojny, ze starannie uczesaną bródką i zawadiacko zakręconymi wąsami, pokrzykiwał: – I koniec, i kwita! wygon powinien do powszechności naszej należeć i koniec, i kwita! – Od Adama i Ewy do nas przynależał – wzbił się znowu nad wszystkie inne i popędliwie zagadał głos Fabiana. Anzelm kroku przyśpieszał. Z ruchów jego widać było, że trwożnie boczył się od wszelkich gwarów i swarów. Na hałasującą gromadkę prawie lękliwe rzucał spojrzenia. Prędko przesunął się pod samą ścianą jakiegoś świrna. – Wygon nie był nigdy nasz i święcie do pana Korczyńskiego przynależy – zaczął z cicha – ale oni na każdą garść ziemi aż mrą z chciwości... Czapkę na czole przesunął, głową potrząsał. – Chociaż względem niektórych – dodał – to powiedzieć można, że na ziemię przymierają dlatego właśnie, że jej tak jak prawie wcale nie mają... Między nami wszelako bywa: jednym gody, drugim głody... Przechodzili teraz około malutkiej chatki, bez komina, bez ganku, bez płotu, ż piędzią ogrodu, na którym rosło mizerne warzywo, i z jednym tylko ogromnym dębem, który litościwie jakby zarzucał na nią szerokolistne gałęzie. Zaduch, brud, nędza tchnęły z otwartej sionki, w której ciemnawym wnętrzu pokwikiwało prosię i blada kobieta siedząc na ziemi skrobała kartofle. – To jest Ładysiowa, czyli Władysławowa chata, tego samego Ładysia, co tam stał z Fabianem i z chłopska mówił; z chłopką ożeniony, czworo dzieci ma i pewno nie więcej jak półtora morga gruntu. Wszelako – powtórzył – między nami bywa... Istotnie, każdy mógł łatwo poznać, że rozmaicie pomiędzy nimi bywało. Takich chatek nędznych i nagich, jak Ładysiowa, znajdowało się niewiele, ale i pomiędzy zamożniejszymi znać było różnice dostatku i pomyślności. Znać było, że ziemia, ta jedyna podstawa, na której stały te zagrody, ulegała tu licznym i nierównym działom; że od dawna, może od wieków, pokolenia i rodziny kroiły pomiędzy sobą ten chleb dla nich święty i najdroższy; że w tę przepaść zieleni i kwiatów spływała obfita rosa nie tylko potu, ale i łez. Tylko drzewa odwieczne szerokimi swymi gałęźmi otulały zarówno dostatek i nędzę, a przyroda, miłosierna czy obojętna, zarzucała na wszystko welon rajskiej poezji. Nagle Anzelm opuścił okolicę i z drogi, która w tym miejscu szybko w dół spadać zaczęła, skręcił w stronę, w której płynął niewidzialny stąd jeszcze Niemen. Było to tak, jakby z powierzchni ziemi oblanej światłem i ciepłem słonecznym weszli w ocieniony i chłodny korytarz. Roztworzył się przed nimi parów tak długi, że końca jego najbystrzejsze oko dosięgnąć nie mogło, a tak głęboki, że dwie jego ściany podnosiły się nad nim jak wysokie góry. Zrazu ściany te miały pozór nagich, piaszczystych skał, przez niewiadome siły przyrody pogiętych w niezliczone garby i jamy, śród których gdzieniegdzie wyrastał krzak jałowcu albo cienka sośninka pochylała się nad przepaścią. Powoli przecież żółte ich tło usiewać zaczynała roślinność coraz obfitsza, aż wybuchały one morzem zieloności wszelkich odcieni, usianej kwiatami wszelkich barw. Jak okiem sięgnąć, naprzód i ku górze, po stromych spadzistościach i łagodnych stokach, rosły tam olszynowe i brzozowe gaje, jasne i przezroczyste nad nieprzeniknioną gęstwiną berberysów, ożyn, dzikich porzeczek, kwitnących głogów, wilczyn osypanych purpurowymi gronami jagód, kaliny śnieżnymi kwiaty jak wielkimi płatami śniegu bielejącej, które za podścielisko swe miały całe lasy krzaczystej lucerny, ogromnych pokrzyw, ostrą woń wyziewających piołunów, wysokich i gwiaździstych rumianków i słoneczników polnych, dzikiego chmielu plączącego się z mnóstwem nierozwikłanych i nigdzie, zda się, początku ani końca nie mających wiklin. Wszystko to ze stron obu i z wielkiej wysokości ogromną i w różne kształty wzdymającą się falą spadało aż ku dołowi. U samego szczytu światło słoneczne przeciągało po tej gęstwinie szeroki pas złoty, w którym delikatne olchy zdawały się drżeć z rozkoszy i biała kora srebrniała na brzozach, Ale niżej słoneczny ten pas bladł i przygasał, aż znikał zupełnie, a w głębie parowu zsuwały się stopniowo chłodne i wilgocią napojone cienie. W głębi, na dnie, sunął kręty, puszysty szlak łąki. On to zdradzał tajemnicę przyrody i wieków; opowiadał, że tym czymś nieznanym i dawnym, co w tym miejscu ziemię na tę ogromną szczelinę rozłamało, było gwałtowne ramię wielkiej rzeki. Kiedyś, kiedyś uderzyło ono o ląd i przedarło w nim sobie łożysko, którego wody zniknęły od dawna, ale które dotąd jeszcze wilgocią przejęte zabarwiało tę łąkę zielonością wiecznie majową i bajeczny nieledwie rozrost dawało roślinnym tłumom wyściełającym te wysokie góry. Jednak łagodne i wdzięczne zakręty łąki zwężały się coraz, aż ustąpiły miejsca wąskiej rozpadlinie, a ścieżki w głąb parowu prowadzące zaczęły piąć się po stokach gór; to nagie, skaliste, ostrymi rozpęknięciami poprzerywane i kolczystą wikliną zjeżone, to zielone i tajemniczo pod sklepieniami liściastej zarośli przepadające. W rozpadlinie czuć było zbliżanie się do miejsc mokrych i żywymi wodami przejętych. Leżały tam wielkie, wilgotną pleśnią obrosłe kamienie, błękitnymi kępami kwitły niezapominajki, szeroko rozpościerała się leszczyna, a pod miękką pościelą, którą tworzyły trójzębne łotocie i okrągły podbiał, toczył się cichy, ledwie słyszalny szmer. Wtem coś zawarczało i zadzwoniło na kształt gotującego się kipiątku. Była to krynica, której kryształowa szyba przebłyskiwała pod sklepistym pokryciem leszczyny i cienką nić strumienia rzucała pomiędzy gęste łotocie i czerwonawe kamienie. W gęstwinę leszczyn uplątane, wysoko tam kwitły błękitne cykorie, śniegiem bielały puszyste kity kotuszników, krzaczysty, liliowy dzięgiel z groniastych koron swych rozlewał mocną woń heliotropu. I jakby w tym miejscu natura prawo głosu dawała tylko srebrnej strunie wodnej, cisza panowała tu nieskazitelna. Ptaki mieszkały u szczytów tych ścian wysokich, wśród jasnych olszyn i brzóz, ale w tej głębi nie było ich prawie. Krynica warczała, strumień dzwonił i czasem w berberysowym czy wilczynowym krzaku dało się słyszeć frunięcie skrzydeł lub od strumienia przyleciał rzeźwy powiew i z cichym szelestem strącił z głogowej gałęzi liście dzikiej róży. Justyna pomiędzy leszczyną stanęła i naprzód pochylona patrzała przez chwilę na utopioną w liściach i kwiatach krynicę. Za nią przystanął Anzelm i z brodą opartą na dłoni przesuwał wzrok dokoła. Cierpiące jego oczy były teraz bardzo pogodne; z żartobliwym uśmiechem wymówił zwolna: :Luby wietrzyk trawę pieści, :Strumyk mruczy, liść szeleści... Było to niewyraźne echo przynoszące mu z odległej młodości urywek na wpół zapomnianego wiersza. Zaraz przecież zaczął iść dalej, a raczej wspinać się, na górę, po naturalnie wyżłobionych, korzeniami drzew i wrosłymi w ziemię kamieniami najeżonych wschodach. Szedł powoli, z przygarbionymi plecami i z widoczną trudnością, ale Jan, torując sobie drogę wśród gęstych krzewów, dopomagał mu do przebycia miejsc najtrudniejszych. Dla wejścia na stromą górę nie potrzebował on wschodów. Wysoka i kształtna jego postać kołysała się w obie strony, jakby w wesołym i triumfującym poczuciu swej siły. Czasem znikał zupełnie w wysokiej zarośli lub ukazywała się z niej tylko głowa jego, małą czapką ocieniona i ramię w białym rękawie, troskliwie wyciągające się ku staremu. W pamięci Justyny błysnęło wspomnienie. Widziała już tych dwóch ludzi w ten sam sposób wstępujących na wysoki brzeg Niemna; wtedy jeden z nich przystawał czasem i twarzą zwracał się ku otwartemu oknu w którym ona stała. Ale to przypomnienie błyskawicą tylko przemknęło jej przez głowę; zatrzymała się i z ciekawością patrzała dokoła siebie. Znajdowali się w miejscu o kilka stóp zaledwie oddalonym od szczytu góry, na łagodnym skłonie, który tworzył małą, nieco spadzistą równinę. Trzeba było tylko trochę wzrok podnieść, aby zobaczyć ruchomą frędzlę zboża rosnącego nad samym brzegiem parowu, U końca cienistej i w nierówne wschody powyszczerbianej alei, którą wspięli się aż tutaj, leżał olbrzymi kamień, pełen wgłębień i wypukłości, za siedzenia służyć mogących, miejscami siwym i brunatnym mchem obrosły, a miejscami zwieńczony gibkimi gałęźmi ożyn i rozchodników. Kilka cienkich sosen, z szerokimi u góry koronami, i rozłożysta grusza, z gęstwiną drobnych liści, wyrastały tam z ziemi okrytej rzadką trawą i osypanej igłami sosen. Pod sosnami i gruszą coś czerwieniało, błękitniało i bielało; trzeba było wejść pomiędzy drzewa, aby rozpoznać, że to grobowiec. Był to grobowiec bardzo prosty i ubogi, ale takiego kształtu i w taki sposób przyozdobiony, że aby móc podobny mu zobaczyć, trzeba by cofnąć się wstecz o kilka wieków. Składał się on z sześciokątnego, grubego u podstaw a zwężającego się ku szczytowi krzyża, na którego czerwonym tle bielała postać Chrystusa, a którego boki okryte były różnobarwnymi godłami i figurami. Były tam białym pokostem powleczone i ściśle do krzyża przylegające trupie głowy i różne narzędzia Chrystusowej męki, płaskie popiersie Marii, z tkwiącymi w nim siedmiu pozłacanymi niegdyś i w kształt miecza wyrzeźbionymi strzałami, wsparte na rękach i w zamyśleniu na podstawach z drzewa lub gliny siedzące wypukłe figury świętych. Z chudości tych figur, ze szkieletowej długości ich członków, z okaleczeń, którymi czas zatarł rysy ich twarzy, po znać można było smak i robotę odległych czasów. Krzyż był tak spróchniały, że rychłym upadkiem groził, ale rozpięta na nim postać Chrystusa i boki jego okrywające figurę, przez czas okaleczone, ze spłowiałymi barwami i pozłotami, zachowywały niezmącone główne zarysy swe i cechy. Osłaniał je i od zupełnego zniszczenia chronił rozpięty u szczytu gontowy daszek. Na szerokiej podstawie krzyża bielał wyraźny jeszcze choć miejscami zacierający się już napis: :JAN I CECYLIA, ROK l549, :memento mori Tylko nazwiska nie było tam żadnego. Z bezimiennego tego grobowca, osłoniętego przed światem ścianą nadniemeńskiego parowu, przeszło trzy wieki patrzały na przepaść zieloną z warczącą w głębi krynicą, na olbrzymi i cały w mchach swych i wiankach leżący kamień, na wielki trójkąt Niemna, odsłonięty tu przez wyginające się w tył ściany przepaści i stojący w tej cichej pogodzie szybą błękitu i srebra. Za nieruchomą, zda się, rzeką wielka, samotna tarcza słoneczna wisiała nad samym już szczytem boru i tak go światłem swym przenikała, że żółte pnie sosen wyraźnie oddzielały się wzajem od siebie pod ciemnym pokryciem koron stojąc nieprzejrzanymi szeregi. Teraz ciszę tu panującą przerywać począł monotonny szmer hebla przesuwającego się po leżącej na ziemi i do połowy już obrobionej kłodzie drzewa. Anzelm wielką czapkę swą zdjął przed grobowcem, ale wnet znowu głowę nakrył i w milczeniu, z nasępionymi brwiami, pogrążył się w swej robocie. Powoli i jakby automatycznie, nieprzerwanie przecież, dł1lga i blada jego ręka przesuwała narzędzie po powierzchni drzewa. Krzyż próchniejący i który pierwsze jesienne wiatry obalić mogły, musiał być zastąpionym przez inny. Kilkadziesiąt lat temu taką samą robotę spełnił zgrzybiały dziś i na wpół obłąkany Jakub. Teraz jemu przypadło w udziale stróżować nad tą pamiątką, drogą zapewne licznym pokoleniom, skoro z nich każde znalazło wśród siebie kogoś, kto jej z powierzchni ziemi zniknąć nie pozwolił. Nowy krzyż okryją stare godła, krótki napis wyraźniej zabieleje na czerwonej podstawie grobowca i wszystko tu znowu będzie tak samo, jak było przed trzema przeszło wiekami, jak było w tej porze dalekiej, gdy dwoje jakichś ludzi o nieznanych nazwiskach i dziejach złożono w jednej mogile. Justyna wpatrywała się w stary grobowiec i w pamięci jej uparcie powtarzać się zaczęła strofa pieśni, którą niedawno, uniesiona wspomnieniem, wydeklamowała przed nią Marta: :A gdy kto przyjdzie albo przyjedzie, :Pomyśli sobie: :Złączona para, złączona para :Leży w tym grobie! Jan i Cecylia! Czy kochali się oni? Czy świat ich rozłączał, a połączyła mogiła? Jak żyli? i dlaczego, gdy umarli, tak na długo, na wieki, pozostali w sercach i pamięci ludzi? O parę kroków od niej na obalonym pniu sosny siedział Jan i uśmiechał się wpółfiluternie, wpółtajemniczo. – Stryj wie wszystko – zaczął – i bardzo lubi historię tę opowiadać. Trzeba go tylko pięknie poprosić... opowie. Istotnie, po Anzelmie widać było, że walczyć zaczynał z ogarniającą go chęcią mówienia o czymś, co go do milczenia raczej skłaniało. Zatrzymał raz hebel pośrodku kłody, spojrzał na Justynę i z cicha rzekł: – Na co? dla jakiej przyczyny? Po chwili jednak znowu podniósł oczy i dłużej popatrzał na zbladłą nieco i smutną w tej chwili twarz młodej kobiety. Czarowne marzenia grobowiec ten budzić musiał w jej młodej głowie. Nie śmiała prosić o nic tego nieznajomego człowieka, który ze swą pracowitą niezależnością i przeszłością pełną jakichś wielkich cierpień wydawał się jej dziwnie poważnym i surowym. Ale on prośbę wyczytał z jej oczu. Obejrzał się na słońce: poczerwieniało i da połowy ukryło się za borem. – Mało już dziś będzie roboty mojej! A wszystkie pustoty od młodych pochodzą! Wymyślają, pytają się, czas bałamucą, a tu i nic tak osobliwego do gadania nie ma! Nigdy jeszcze pod siwiejącym wąsem nie uśmiechał się tak łagodnie; mówił też wesoło i prawie z odcieniem filuterności. Czapkę nad głową podniósł. – Dlaczegóż nie? – dodał – jeżeli pani żąda posłyszeć tę historię, to o moją fatygę bynajmniej... Ja owszem...Nikt jej nie opisywał i w książkach nie drukował... Jeden człowiek opowiadał ją drugiemu i tak ona z daleka, jak czeka przez różne kraje, przez przeddziadów, dziadów i ojców naszych przepłynęła aż do nas. Mnie jej nauczył stary Jakub, gdy jeszcze boso latałem i cielęta pasłem, a jego uczył nie wiadomo kto, może dziadek, może przeddziadek, bo w ich familii wszyscy długo żyją. Stolarskie narzędzie położył na stronie i na jednym z wgłębień olbrzymiego kamienia siedząc uśmiechał się jeszcze. – Gadaj gadkę! Bajki babom, a to, co ja powiem, nie bajka! Wysoki zrąb kamienia siwym mchem w tym miejscu porosły służył za oparcie przygarbionym jego plecom, a na baranią czapkę i aż na ramiona opadały mu cienkie gałęzie ożynowego krzaku. – Było to w starych czasach, w sto lat albo może jeszcze i mniej potem, jak litewski naród przyjął świętą Chrześcijańską wiarę, kiedy w te strony przyszła para ludzi. Niewiadomego oni byli nazwiska, niewiadomej kondycji, i to tylko można było poznać i z mówienia ich, i z ubioru, że przyszli z Polszczy. Dla jakiej przyczyny porzucili oni swój kraj rodzony i aż tu przywędrowali, zarówno niewiadomym było. Kiedy spotykający ich podczas ludzie pytali ich o nazwisko, odpowiadali, że przy chrzcie świętym nadano im imiona: Jan i Cecylia. A kiedy ktokolwiek chciał wiedzieć, dokąd i dla jakiej przyczyny wędrują, mówili: "Szukamy puszczy!" Widać było ze wszystkiego, że bali się jakiegoś pościgu i żądali skryć się przed ludźmi, a żyć tylko pod boskim okiem. Całej pewności co do tego nie má, ale takie o nich chodziły głosy, że kondycja ich była nierówna, bo on był ciemnej twarzy i bardzo w sobie silny, tak jak to rzadko pomiędzy panami, a najczęściej w pospólstwie bywa, a ona, czy to szła, czy to stała, czy mówiła, czy milczała, wydawała z siebie pańską wspaniałość i piękność. Ale jak tam było z ich początkiem wszystko jedno, dość że nietrudno znaleźli to, czego szukali. Cały tutejszy kraj zalegała podtenczas nieprzebyta puszcza, w której Pan Bóg nasiał co niemiara jezior błękitnych i łąk zielonych, a ludzie pobudowali troszkę osad, w których trudnili się sobie różną przemyślnością. W jednych miejscach, nad jeziorami lub nad rzeczułkami, siedzieli rybaki i bobrowniki; w inszych, tam gdzie stały lipowe lasy, pszczelniki miód i wosk pracowitym zwierzątkom odbierali; niektórym król nakazał, aby dla niego hodowali sokoły, i od tego poszło, że nazywali się sokolnikami, a inszych wolnością obdarował, aby tylko wszelkie posyłki jemu sprawiali, i dla tej przyczyny mieli oni nazwanie bojarów, czyli ludzi wolnych. O uprawianie ziemi było im bynajmniej; ogrody mieli, ale najwięcej rzepę w nich sadzili i len w wielkiej obfitości sieli, bo owiec nie mając i wełny nie znając odzieży płótnianej tylko używali. Zboże zaś rzadko gdzie zobaczyć można było i to przy miastach, a w głębokiej puszczy jeszcze gdzieniegdzie nikt i nie słyszał o nim. Ale za to byli tacy, co w dębowych lasach żyjąc trzody świń na żołędziach hodowali, i od tego dane im było brzydkie przezwisko świniarów, i tacy, co przy łąkach mieszkając bawoły obłaskawiali i dla tej przyczyny nazywali się bawolniki. O pieniądzach to jeszcze gdzieniegdzie i nic nie wiedzieli, a jak kto chciał co sobie potrzebnego kupić, dawał skóry zdarte z ubitych bobrów, niedźwiedzi, lisów, kun i inszych zwierząt albo troszkę miodu i wosku, albo przyswojonego bawoła, karmną świnię i co tam zresztą kto miał. Chaty ich nazywały się numy i były bardzo biedne i smrodliwe, bez pieców i komi1lów, bo tym leśnym ludziom nieznajoma jeszcze była mularka. W Boga chrześcijańskiego niby to wszyscy już uwierzyli, a jednakowoż w głębokościach puszczy wiele jeszcze kłaniało się bałwanom i żyło z kilkoma żonami. Jan i Cecylia wzdłuż puszczę przeszedłszy poznali różne jeziora i łąki, zachodzili do rybaków, do bobrowników, do sokolników i do bojarów; zachodzili takoż do świniarów i do bawolników, ale nigdzie im nie podobało się tak, jak tutaj, nad brzegiem tego Niemna, i na tym właśnie miejscu, gdzie teraz ten pomnik stoi... Widać zobaczyli, że tu najmniej ludzie doścignąć ich mogą, a najlepiej im będzie pod jednym boskim okiem pozostawać. Może już tak im było przeznaczone, ażeby właśnie ten kawał ziemi zaludnić i nasz ubogi, ale długowieczny ród ufundować... Powolny i przyciszony głos opowiadającego brzmiał na wysokim stoku góry, monotonnością swą podobny do mruczącego u dołu strumienia. Czasem jednak zatrzymywał się i szukał w pamięci wyrazu lub nazwy, których w życiu codziennym nie używał prawié, ale jak słowa z pacierza, ze starej gadki wyrzucić nie mógł. Teraz z widocznym naprężeniem rysów wiązał przez chwilę w swej głowie wątek opowiadania bojąc się splątać go albo część jego uronić. – Podtenczas – zaczął znowu – nie było na tym miejscu żadnego kawałka zoranej ziemi ani żadnego ludzkiego plemienia. Z tej strony rzeki i z tamtej strony rzeki, na prawo i na lewo, naprzód i w tył, rosła jedna tylko puszcza. Jan i Cecylia upatrzyli sobie właśnie te miejsce, gdzie teraz ten pomnik stoi, a gdzie podtenczas stał dąb taki stary, co może i tysiąc lat miał wieku, bo w jego wydrążeniu bawoła skryć byłoby można, i pod tym dębem zbudowali sobie najpierwej chatę, czyli takąż numę bez pieca i komina, nędzną i smrodliwą. Od razu inszej zbudować nie mogli. Lepiej mówiąc, on zrąbywał drzewa, oprawiał kłody i budował, a ona zbierała orzechy i dzikie jabłka, gotowała rybę, doiła bawolicę, którą on rychło sobie obłaskawił, naprawiała odzież, a gdy wieczór przyszedł i on położył się pod dębem, z oszczepem i łukiem napiętym przy boku, by zawsze od dzikiego zwierza się obronić, siadała przy jego głowie śpiewając i grając na harfie. Z wysokiego domu pewno była, bo po anielsku grała i śpiewała i ręce z początku miała takie białe, by lilie. Ale krótko tego było, bo pracując ciężko, w niewygodach i niebezpieczeństwach straszliwych, prędko pociemniała na twarzy i rękach, wyrosła, zmężniała w sobie, że podobną stała się do płowej łani, której trudności i samotności leśne najmilsze. Jak pierwsza matka ludzkiego rodu miała ona podobno włosy złociste i takie długie, że pokryć nimi mogła siebie i swoją harfę: gdy też późnym wieczorem nad senliwym mężem śpiewała, on, choć senliwy, pieścił się z jej włosami, a potem o wschodzie słonka zdrowv i wesół do roboty wstawał, bo siły miał wzmocnione i serce pocieszone przez nią. Jednakowóż pomimo kochania i wszelakich jego rozkoszy nachodziły ich takie potrzeby i strachy, że inszym ludziom i pomyśleć o nich byłoby trudno. Wszystko tu było nie tak, jak teraz, ale okropniej i dziczej. Po puszczy chodziły stada żubrów, turów, niedźwiedziów, dzików i wilków, w gałęziach czaiły się drapieżne jastrzębie i krogulce, szerokimi skrzydłami łopotały krzywodziobe orły. Nocami wyły puszczyki i po drzewach wieszały się rysie, w ciemności oczami jak latarniami świecące. Czasem kruki i kawki czarną chmurą zakrywały niebo, a dzikie konie napełniały zaciszności leśne grzmotem swoich kopyt i przeraźliwym wiżdżeniem. Nad rzeką i na wszelakich mokrych miejscach lęgło się wielkie mnóstwo obrzydłych żab, tarakanów, wężów i jaszczurek. I rzeka ta nie była taka jak teraz. Głębinę i prędkość miała ogromniejsze. Wody były wtedy nadmiar silne i gniewliwe. Rozlewały się daleko i o ziemię biły koryta w niej sobie prując, czego do dzisiejszego dnia te parowy pamiątką ostały. A po zimie wiosenną porą kry szły ogromne, by stada koni dęba stających albo szklane góry przez słonko, co się w nich przeglądało, tęczami nalane. Jak oni to wszystko znieśli i przemogli, Bogu świętemu wiadomo, dość że znieśli i przemogli. Już to jest pewne, że żaden człowiek siły swojej nie zna, nim jej w potrzebie z siebie nie dobędzie. Prawda i to, że wiele rzeczy i stworzeń podtenczas człowiekowi do pomocy stało. Narzędzia do wszelakich robót i myślistw przynieśli z sobą albo różnym sposobem zrobili sobie, dobre i mocne. Las dawał dzikie jabłka, orzechy, jagody i grzyby; do rzeki po napój przybiegały jelenie, daniele i sarny, które ze stad wielkich łatwo ubijać było; u góry żył lud wiewiórek, a u dołu w gęstwinach skrywała się mnogość zajęcy, łasic i kun; w wodach mieszkały wydry i bobry domki sobie budowały. A trzeba było tylko wędę, sieć albo oszczep w rzekę zanurzyć, ażeby z niej wyłowić tyle ryb różnych, jakich już teraz wcale ona nie ma. Do tego i lubości bywało tu nadmiar. Słowicze śpiewy umilały noce, a jaskółcze i gołębie gminy same przez się szukały przytułku pod dachem numy. Podczas ze sznura żurawi spadł jeden i łaskawie ostał już towarzyszem człowieka; podczas płochliwa sarna ugłaskać się pozwoliła, wiernie potem chodząc przy boku swej pani. Wszelako tam bywało: ciężko i mile, straszno i bezpiecznie. To tylko jest pewne, że nacierpieli się oni nadmiar, głodu, chłodu, strachu i zasępu najedli się do sytości; że wiele razy od upału i mozołu skóra z rąk i z nóg im złaziła, a od wiatrów i mrozu piekące bąble obsiadały ciała. Może dwadzieścia roków minęło im w tej męce, kroplami rozkoszy słodzonej, aż po puszczy puściły się pogłosy o tej parze ludzi, że przemyślnością swoją i krwawą pracą kawał duży lasu wyplenili, zboża nasieli i inszych różnych roślin nasadzili; że dom sobie zbudowali widny i czysty, z którego też dym przez komin wychodził; że nabyć u nich można niektórych takich rzeczy, których na szeroki okół nikt jeszcze nie miał. Poszli tedy do nich ludzie z różnych dalszych osad dowiedzieć się, jakże tam czyniły się takie cuda. A jak raz przyszli, to już na długo przy nich ostawali przypatrując się różnym niewiadomym do tego czasu dziełom i przemysłom. Niektórzy prosili się, aby ze wszystkim już ostać przy nich dla wspólności i pomocy, ale Jan i Cecylia wprędce rodzonych doczekali się pomocników. Sześciu synów i sześć córek urodziło się im i wyhodowało nad brzegiem tej wody, w cienistościach tej puszczy, pod okiem jednego Boga. Jeden z tych synów pojął sobie żonę u rybaków, drugi ją wybrał pomiędzy sokolnikami, trzeciemu przeznaczenie dało bojarkę, czwartemu bobrowniczkę, piątemu pszczelarkę, a szósty handlując rybami, do których łapania wielką miał ochotę, przywiózł sobie dozgonną towarzyszkę aż z miasta Grodna, które podtenczas, dla przyczyny mnóstwa rosnących tam ogrodów, po rusińsku Horodnem zwano. Rusinką też dziewka owa była, ale podtenczas dwie krwie na jednej ziemi mieszkające nierzadko mieszały się z sobą i nie wynikała z tego nikomu żadna obraza ani ujma. Skąd synowie pojmowali żony, stamtąd przybywali mężowie dla córek i poślubiwszy je nie odjeżdżali nigdzie, tylko tu sobie budowali chaty, a tnąc las coraz dalej uprawiali pola. Tak przeminęło lat osiemdziesiąt albo może i więcej od tego dnia, kiedy Jan i Cecylia pierwszy raz na tej ziemi nogi swoje postawili... Umilkł Anzelm zmęczony niezwykłym wysiłkiem pamięci i myśli, kilka kropel potu zaświeciło na jego zapadłych i rozognionych policzkach, spłowiałe zwykle i blade oczy pobłyskiwały pod wielką czapką. Obejrzał się w stronę słońca; znikło już ono za borem, lecz Niemen teraz stał żółtawą taflą i jasne smugi rozciągnięte u zachodu nieba jaskrawo oświecały sunący od wschodu zmrok. – Dzień kończy się i moja gadka także do swego końca idzie – wymówił z uśmiechem. – Ale – dodał – w tym końcu także są rzeczy, które walor mają... Głośniej trochę i żywiej niż wprzódy mówił dalej: – Osiemdziesiąt lat albo może i więcej przeminęło od tego dnia, kiedy Jan i Cecylia pierwszy raz na tej ziemi nogi swoje postawili. Aż jednego razu znaleźli się tacy ludzie, którzy samemu królowi donieśli, jakie to dziwy dzieją się gdzieściś, w kraju litewskim, w najgęstszej puszczy nad samym brzegiem Niemna. Panował podtenczas ostatni Jagiellon, dwoma imionami: Zygmunt i August nazywany. Zapalczywy był on myśliwiec i właśnie w tej porze, kiedy mu to doniesienie zrobionym było, bawił się polowaniem w swoich knyszyńskich lasach. Zmiarkował zaraz, że od Knyszyna do tego miejsca, o którym jemu rozpowiadali ludzie, droga była nie bardzo daleka. Łowczym na apel zatrąbić, a panom jechać za sobą rozkazał i puścił się w drogę. Jechał i jechał, jechał i jechał, a panowie za największym z panów jechali, aż raptem zobaczyli jakoby koniec puszczy. Drzewa rzedniały i rozstępowały się, jakoby jadącym z drogi ustępując. Król pojrzał przez te szerokie otwory, krzyknął aż z zadziwienia i żartobliwie do panów swoich zawołał: "Hej! hej! Waszmoście panowie, widzi mi się, że ktoś tu dla mnie nowe królestwo gotuje!" Aż tu wszyscy wyjechawszy z lasu stanęli oczom własnym wiary nie dając. Tam, kędy dawniej panowała dzicz drzewiasta, bezludna i głucha, srogim zwierzom tylko przytułek dająca, leżała wielka równina, żółtością ścierniska po zżętym zbożu pozostałego okryta. Na ściernisku, by wysokie domy lub też by słupy z pozwężanymi wierzchołkami, stały sterty wszelkiego zboża; sto par wołów orało pole pod przyszły zasiewek, a śród pola na gładkich łąkach hasały stada obłaskawionych koni, pasły się trzody krów ryżych i białych owiec. Na dwóch pagórkach dwa wietrzne młyny łopotały swymi wielkimi skrzydłami, lipowe gaje rozlegały się od bączenia nieprzeliczonych rojów pszczelnych, a w olszynach i brzoźniakach na wszystkich gałęziach wisiały wielkie jak czapki gniazda gawronie. Sto domów, przedzielonych ogrodami, sznurem wyciągało się w podłuż rzeki, a z ich kominów, by z kościelnych kadzielnic, sto złotnych dymów podnosiło się prosto do nieba. Na jabłoniach i śliwach liścia widać nie było za czerwonością i liliowością owocu; po zielonych trawach suszył się len i bieliły się sztuki płócien, w chatach krośna stukały i huczały terlice, przed domami na gałęziach i płotach wysychały ufarbowane przędziwa wełny, a na dachach po stronach do słońca wystawionych dojrzewały żółte, ogromne dynie. Ptastwo domowe, ziemne i wodne, grzebało się w piasku lub z hałasem leciało nad rzekę, od której powracający rybacy wychodzili zza góry niosąc po kilku siecie i niewody z rzucającymi się w nich rybami. Co do rzeki, tej w dole płynącej król z oddali zobaczyć nie mógł, ale .rozpoznał, gdzie ona płynęła, po wysokiej, piaszczystej ścianie, nad którą stał bór, przez nikogo nie ruszany... ten sam! Tu opowiadający wskazał palcem pas boru rozciągnięty nad złotawym trójkątem Niemna. Zająknął się i głos mu zadrżał. – Te... te... ten sam! – powtórzył. – Tymczasem – mówił dalej – król jechał naprzód, oglądając się wokół i wesoło dziwiąc się wszystkiemu, co tu obaczył. Młody był podonczas i tylko co na tron swój wstąpił. Koń był pod nim arabski, ognisty, z rzędem kapiącym od złota i drogich kamieni. Nad czołem królewskim świeciło na kołpaku brylantowe pióro, a drogie purpury i gronostaje spadały z królewskich ramion aż prawie po końskie pętlice. Wokół niego i za nim jechali hetmany , senatory i insze panowie, a każden z koni, które pod sobą mieli, piękniejszy był od drugiego, a od kolorów ich szat i drogocenności siodeł aż ćmiło się w oczach. Za nimi jechali także sokolniki, na dłoniach trzymając zakapturzone sokoły, pieściwe pazie z różami na licach, hardonosa służba i bystrookie strzelce. A łowczowie złotne trąby wciąż do ust swych przykładali i rozgłośnym graniem rozgłaszali królewskie przybycie szerokiej równinie, długiemu Niemnu i aż zaniemeńskim głębokościom boru... Jako też ze stu domów i ze stu ogrodów, z pola, z łąk, z rzeki pozbiegali się wszyscy ludzie patrząc na nie widziane rzeczy i nie lękając się prawie, tylko podziwiając i oczekując: co z tego będzie? A król ich zapytuje: "Czy żywie jeszcze rodziciel was wszystkich?" "Żywie i w zdrowiu przebywa" – odpowiedział najstarszy syn Jana i Cecylii, który przed króla wystąpił, sam zmarszczkami cały poorany i siwy jak gołąb. "A rodzicielka czy żywie?" – pyta znów król. "Żywie i w zdrowiu przebywa". Król podonczas rzekł: "Rad bym na nich pojrzał!" Wedle królewskiego żądania wnet stać się musiało. Z najpiękniejszego domu synowie i córki, wnuki i prawnuczki wyprowadzili parę rodzicielów. Więcej niźli stuletnie te starce. szli same przez się, niczyjej pomocy nie potrzebując, w śnieżystych płótnianych sukniach, by dwa białe gołębie, jedno przy drugim. On opierał się na toporze w długim kiju oprawionym; ona zsiwiałe włosy po pas rozpuściwszy głaskała biegnącą przy niej sarenkę. Kiedy już wobec króla stanęli, wszyscy zdumieli się, bo król kołpak swój zdjąwszy z głowy powiał nim przed starcami tak nisko, że aż z brylantowego pióra sypnęły się gwiazdy. "Kto ty, starcze? – zapytał Jana – odkąd przyszedłeś? jak zowiesz się i z jakiej kondycji pochodzisz?" Starzec, jak przystało, pokłoniwszy się królowi śmiele odpowiedział: "Przyszedłem tu od stron onych, którymi przepływa Wisła; nazwisko swoje oznajmię tylko jednemu Bogu, kiedy przed świętym sądem Jego stanę, a kondycja moja niską była, pokąd do puszczy tej nie zaszedłem, gdzie wszystkie stworzenia są zarówno dziećmi powszechnej matki ziemi. Z gminu pochodzę i pospolitakiem na ten świat przybyłem; ale oto ta pani i małżonka moja z wysokiego domu zstąpiła, aby moje wygnańcze życie podzielać". Odpowiedź tę posłyszawszy król myślał długo, aż odwróciwszy się do panów, co wokół zgromadzeni byli, rzekł: "Dufam, że waszmościowie uprzejmie pochwalicie, a przyszły sejm sprawiedliwie zatwierdzi dekret, który zaraz chcę tu ogłosić". Panowie myśl królewską odgadując i potakując głowami razem krzyknęli: "Inaczej nie może być, miłościwy panie! Sami tego żądamy i o to waszą królewską mość upraszamy". Wtedy król odwrócił się do Jana: "Ty, starcze, wedle własnego żądania bezimiennym ostaniesz i jakeś się urodził, tak w grobie legniesz pospolitakiem. Ale żeś był bohatyrem mężnym, który tę oto ziemię dzikiej puszczy i srogim zwierzom odebrał, a zawojowawszy ją nie mieczem i krwią, ale pracą i potem, piersi jej dla mnogiego ludu otworzył, a przez to ojczyźnie bogactwa przymnażając: przeto dzieciom twoim, wnukom i prawnukom, aż do najdalszych pokoleń i samego wygaśnięcia rodu twego nadaję nazwisko od bohatyrstwa twego wywiedzione". Tu z prawicą wyciągniętą nad zdumiałym ludem król donośnym głosem wypowiedział: "Oto ten ród, idący od człowieka z kondycji pospolitego urodzenia, idzie w porównanie ze szlachtą rodowitą krajową i wszystkich praw stanowi rycerskiemu odpowiednich odtąd aż do wygaśnięcia swego używać má i takowe wykonywać. Nobilituję was i nakazuję, abyście nosili nazwisko Bohatyrowiczów, a pieczętowali się klejnotem Pomian, który jest żubrzą głową na żółtym polu osadzoną, jako pierwszy rodziciel wasz pokonał żubra i z odwiecznego jego siedliska uczynił to wdzięczne i obfitością ciekące pole..." W tym miejscu umilkł opowiadający; wyprostowana teraz postać jego, z wielką czapką na tył głowy nieco zsuniętą, wypukle odrzynała się od wysokiego złomu kamienia. Rękę w górę podnosił i słychać było, jak szeroko i głośno oddychał. Po chwili wymówił jeszcze: – Działo się to w roku, na tym pomniku wypisanym, tysiącznym pięćsetnym czterdziestym dziewiątym... Na zachodzie, nad borem, gasły pozostawione przez słońce pasy świetliste; zmrok sunący od wschodu zwolna obejmował całe sklepienie, na którym tu i ówdzie zabłysły nikłe gwiazdy. W zmroku naprzeciw umilkłego Anzelma widać było dwoje ludzi siedzących blisko siebie, pomiędzy cienkimi sosnami, na pniu obalonego drzewa. Kobieta opuściła ręce na kolana, mężczyzna twarz oparł na dłoni. Słuchali jeszcze, czekali. Po chwili też człowiek na kamieniu siedzący ozwał się znowu: – Taka jest historia fundatorów naszych, taki nasz tutaj zaczątek i oto dla jakiej przyczyny my na tej ziemi siedzimy. Potem głosem człowieka, który w głębi pamięci swojej budzi drzemiące wspomnienia, mówił jeszcze: – Wszelako późniejszym czasem w tym naszym rodzie przez Jana i Cecylię ufundowanym bywało. Włości nie mieliśmy nigdy i krwi ani potu z nikogo nie wyciskali. Bywało, że niektórzy z nas na wojny chodzili; bywało, że za panami z gardłami i szabelkami na sejmiki i sejmy ciągnęli. Jeden i drugi przebywał na pańskich dworach o urzędnikowskie lub oficjalistowskie posady zaskakując. Jeden i drugi fortuny przyrobiwszy gdzie daleko na osobnym folwarku siadał i pański już ród fundował. Ale najwięcej i tak jak prawie wszyscy, siedzieliśmy w swoich zaciszkach własnymi rękami od matki naszej powszechnej chleb dobywając. Szmaty ziemi, by Chrystusowe szaty, rozdzielały się wciąż pomiędzy nami, a podczas, zrządzeniem boskim albo niedobrym charakterem ludzkim, wcale przepadały. Jednakowoż po większej części trwaliśmy przy swoich gnieździech większych czy mniejszych i dotrwaliśmy do tej pory. Teraz szlachectwo przeddziadów zdjęte z nas zostało; chłopami nazywamy się i jesteśmy... Ale o to bynajmniej. Wszyscy my kołki jednego płota i stworzenia czasowe. Bieda jedynie, że ubóstwo nasze rośnie i duszne zamroki ogarniają nas coraz większe... Trząsł głową. – Nikt prawie nie da wiary, że i tę historię fundatorów naszych w całej okolicy umie może trzech, może czterech ludzi. Umie ją stary Jakub, ale on już jest tak jak prawie nie żyjący; umiem ja, umiał kiedyś Fabian, umie może ten młody Michał, co tam stał wystrojony, z wąsami do góry. Insze o takie rzeczy nie dbają i w biedzie, w zasępie pamięci o nich mieć nie mogą... Chłopami być czy panami, to za jedno; ale w bydło obrócić się, to smętnie i tęskno... Widać było, że zgarbił się znowu i że głowa jego z wielką czapką oderwawszy się od kamiennego złomu pochyliła się nisko. Powolnym, zamyślonym szeptem dokończył: – Szczęście wywyższa, szczęście poniża, wszystko na świecie czasowe i przemijające... każda rzecz by woda przepływa, by liść na drzewie żółknie i gnije... Z obalonego pnia drzewa powstała kobieta i szybko zbliżywszy się ku zasmuconemu, pochylona, usta swe przyłożyła do szorstkiego rękawa jego kapoty. – Dziękuję! – wymówiła gorącym szeptem. On cofnął ramię, w tył się uchylił i przez chwilę w milczeniu na nią poglądał. Potem jąkając się, ze zdumieniem wymówił: – Do... do... dobra! Kobieta prędko odeszła, objęła ramionami cienki pień brzozy i w szarzejącą przestrzeń patrzała rozmarzonymi oczami. Myślała pewno, że szczęśliwymi, o jak szczęśliwymi byli ci ludzie, którzy takie miłości w piersiach swych nosili i takie na ziemi pełnili zadania; że ona także z ochotą i dumą poszłaby na krańce ciemnej jakiej puszczy i pod dach jakiej ubogiej numy, byleby nie mieć w sercu i życiu pustyni, byle czuć się kochaną serdecznie i wiernie i widzieć przed sobą cel, choćby drobną migocący gwiazdą! Myślała pewno, że miała dziś sen cudowny, w którym zjawiło się przed nią jakieś długie, czyste, wysokie szczęście.., Gdy oderwała wzrok od przestrzeni, zobaczyła obok siebie wysokiego mężczyznę, który, tak jak ona, stał wsparty o drzewo i długo, uparcie patrzał, nie w przestrzeń lecz na nią. Krewki i wzburzony rzucił czapkę o ziemię i zawołał: – Bodaj to takie życie i szczęście! Przeklęta dola, która człowiekowi daje tylko to, co bydlęciu! Orz dla tego, abyś jadł, buduj na to, abyś miał gdzie zasnąć! I bydlę ma takie szczęście! Kiedy prawdziwego kochania zażądasz, to ono dla ciebie za wysoko rośnie; kiedy dla ludzi uczynić co zechcesz, to nie masz sposobów ani wiadomości. Na zgubę tylko małym mrówkom Bóg skrzydła daje! Odwrócił się i czoło do drzewa przycisnąwszy stał rozżalony, gniewny, jakichś wyższych przeznaczeń i uczuć pragnący. Justynie się zdawało, że słuchając tej popędliwej skargi młodzieńczej słucha samej siebie. Myśl, dotąd jej obca, błysk domysłu przebiegły jej przez głowę. Szybko przebyła kilka stóp dzielących ją ze szczytem góry i na tym szczycie przy uśpionym zbożu stanęła ze śpiesznie oddychającą piersią i osłupiałym prawie zdziwieniem na twarzy. Na żółciejące pola noc już spłynęła, ale z tego wysokiego punktu oko mogło sięgnąć daleko i rozeznać wśród ciemnej przestrzeni szary szlak Niemna i ciemny pas wysoko nad nim rozciągniętych zagród: W okolicy życie dzienne ustawało; tu i ówdzie tylko pobłyskiwiały w oknach drobne światła, wzdymały się fale oddalonych głosów, ozywał się tętent konia albo turkot kół. W jednym miejscu dziecinna widocznie ręka wydobywała z harmoniki jęczące tony, z innego kiedy niekiedy dolatywało urywane śpiewanie skrzypiec. Justyna spojrzała w górę i wyobraźnia ukazała jej pod gwiazdami postać kobiety ze złocistymi włosy okrywającymi ją i jej harfę, z łaskawą sarną u boku. Płynęła górą, potężna i cicha, z ręką ku ciemnemu pasowi zagród opuszczoną. Błogosławiłaż je czy komu ukazywała? Nad Niemnem 06